


Accords Conference

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [40]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark & T'Challa Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The day of the meeting with Tony, his mother, and the council is one that shall live in infamy for a billionaire businessman and a king who hides tries to hide there from being red.
Series: Enass-AU [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 10





	Accords Conference

**Author's Note:**

> This story might be extremely short or surprise like the last story be unhealthily long. Sucker for a build-up.
> 
> Who wanted a story about grown men wanting to die of embarrassment by their mothers doting and gushing over to one another before the meeting, that is a majority of the story and a little bit of plot. The councilmembers ain't getting much out of the mother and son.
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one shot, again enjoy!! 😊

Tony was up early with his mother around 5:00 am to get to the Accords council meeting for today. June 25th came far too quickly and he was rather upset that his momma didn’t want to skip it. Still, they got up, he made most of the breakfast for them, his mother is his guest and he rather her not really have to. It also saved him from getting the mom's eyes but her spoiling him after he explained about not being able to sleep quite right.

He knows that she knows he didn’t sleep, judging from the sleepy eyes in his mother’s eyes, he knows being in the Manor is weighing on her. Hopefully, both of them can spend time outside of the Manor in the Tower. Somewhere comfier.

Breakfast ate, good morning exchange and thermos full of cofea taken, the mother and son got to the council a little before 7:30 am. From there, Tony didn’t know any better but he could have sworn T’Challa’s own eyes widen, and then the aura of dread dressed over the two men when their mothers started to chat.

T’Challa slid up next to the billionaire eyes watching the women getting to know each other. “You ruined us, Tony.”

“Don’t remind me…” Tony bemoaned seeing the two women laugh. Is this how the actually kids feel, this isn’t a fun feeling.

“You know they are going to exchange baby pictures and try to embarrass us.”

“T’Challa, your majesty, have mercy on me, I have done an egregious wrong and I have royally shot us in the foot.” Tony watched delighted but with so much embarrassed fear as these two women laughed happily, their light melodic but oh so ominous laughter carried. Even knowing both of himself and T’Challa can hear, they are choosing to block out the incriminating share stories about their rather jesting flub ups.

“See if I invite you to Wakanda now.”

“See, the advantage there is if my mom and your mom like each other, they would want to hang out as much as possible, thus making it a possible family day.”

“Scandalous.”

“Or… they ditch us and have a girls’ day.”

“Plausible and now I have a worry in the pit of my stomach that is screaming for me to separate them.” T’Challa eyed the women warily seeing merry in their eyes and morning sleepiness. Words 'My sweet Antonio' and 'My young Challa' rose from their lips. Yep, game over.

“We can hide,” Tony suggested not having the heart to separate them, not as he would. He likes not feeling like he got shot by a shotgun or pistol. Mom stares are not needed today.

T’Challa sighed shaking his head, “No, unfortunately, my mom can find us, with your mom It would near be impossible for us to hide.”

“So, suffer we may.” Tony not so graceful fell against the desk, “Here lies T’Challa King of Wakanda and Anthony Edward Stark, embarrassed to death by their mothers.”

T’Challa groaned falling half over the desk, “Bury me in my suit.”

“Classy.” Tony chuckled happily to see his momma chatting still with his fellow superhero mother. Then he heard them talking about the Hydra head. Well shit, now they are getting into their superhero exploits.

Other councilmen and women came, along with Thor and Brunnhilde walking, thus making the two men stand up into more professional and meet ready postures. The mothers chatted giving polite nods and greetings but they talked hush all the way to the meeting room. Yeah, Tony can see them wanting to speak, exchange numbers, digital screen numbers, the whole she-bang.

Wishing the meeting would go this jovially between the two women, he knows it isn’t and his mother might feel insulted by what they are insinuating. Showtime.

“We are conducting today's meeting, on June 25th, 2018, introductory and discussion with one…” The first speaker on the council stopped and gesture to Enass.

“Enass Carbonell-Daw-Marcello. Age 66.”

“Thank Missus Daw, we have asked for you to come today, in a discussion about your son's duties, the reason why he has not to mention you or the rest of his family, and the actions you can take to ensure yours and your family's safe.” Another Council member-Igor, Tony is going to call him Igor, explained primly.

“Yes, my son being Iron Man and the possible people he has that could have a grudge against him.” Enass showed her knowing what she was told about his superheroing, which is a lot more than the news or reports got out of him.

“Right, you do understand what he does on a daily basis, but do you realize what that can mean more specifically to you?”

“Bait, lure, or anything else to get my son to come out to help me or his family out. I am old but not stupid councilmen.”

Tony mentally fist-pumped the air as Igor started to blush as he stammered faintly to clean up, “I ensure you, we do not think you are stupid, we merely want you to be aware of what he does.”

“I understand but certainly, this meeting is not true about that. Seeing how everyone here now knows I comprehend what my eldest does.” Enass spoke politely but her eyes spoke of stubbornness that usually they only dealt with Tony. Oh, Tony was living for this, he was, he is recording this shit, mentally recording this shit so he has to show his boyfriend something funny. If Thor who looked right amused, T’Challa trying not laugh and his mother nodding, Tony not the only one finding this fun.

The second member to speak, let call her Lois, she looks like a Lois, jumped in when Igor seems to deflate, “Unfortunately, it is not just about that,” Enass seem to reign back her own coursing fury, “It is truly about the information people can try to get out of you about the long past Howard Stark.”

Here go, even Tony rolled his eyes and felt put out that it went right back to the dead guy. His momma looked rather annoyed taking a slow sip from her thermo, “Howard and I were not a couple before he married my sister. Actually, it was a one night stand. I got drunk, we had sex, and I got pregnant. He wanted Tony. He had the means. He had lawyers.” She explained as if she was talking about the clouds and sun, the sunny day that would surly to be the daily weather.

Even with simple, straightforward nature, the council seems to be looking everywhere but them, Tony would use this opportunity to flat-out shame face Howard, but that would open the personal floodgates to the abuse he went through, trying and not wanting to explain how and why he went through the abuse. So far… the council seems satisfied.

They went through an hour or so, detailing, seeing what Enass understands about the ACCORDS, what her son does, goes through, and could happen. Her and the family part to ensuring that they are safe from harm or the possibility of avoiding kidnappings. The biggest thing, that made most council members sigh in relief was that Enass signed. Not because she was afraid of the danger no, it is so the councilmembers can stop hounding her son.

Tony may have stuck his tongue out at Igor while hugging his mom, it didn’t stop her from gently smacking his hand from being rude. They were lucky she had mutant powers that came with being a mother. So, so lucky.

T’Challa did notify him that their mothers had made official exchanges of contact thus will be talking, discussing, and teasing them into shameful submission. Thor boasted the joy of not having his mother join in on their mothers talking happily about their sons. Tony gave Thor a look and Thor wistfully ignored him speeding out the council hall. Seems like the King had some embarrassing tales himself. All things considered, the man is a god and the shit he gets into would astronomically funnier when described by his own mother. Oh yes, that would be grand.

Better for Tony now that he has his momma for himself up to the time she is out there and nothing can interrupt that. Nothing at all… but maybe… the Manor Roommates.


End file.
